Hearts and Boundaries
by Anagram RMX
Summary: Lee and Hinata, broken hearts helping eachother to put the peices back together. Just a simple one shot, alot different from my other pairings


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata looked pricelessly at the bouquet. If you had told her that she would be here a year ago she would have never believed you. But she was, and that's all that mattered.

The year before on this very day had been full of tears. It was the day after Naruto's wedding. Hinata had been pushing herself all day to get out of her self pity but she hadn't been able to.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" she had yelled into the night sky at the training grounds.

All of her friends were in love now. Sakura was married to Sasuke. Tenten was engaged to Neji. Ino was married and pregnant with Shikamaru. Kiba had married some girl from Suna. And then there was Naruto. When Sakura married Sasuke, he couldn't pull himself from the pain, that's how he had met Luna. Now he was married. Every one was in love. Except her…

"Why…" Hinata repeated to herself. "Why…"

"Why does who hate you, Hinata?" a voice came from behind her.

She spun around, where Rock Lee stood. Hinata turned red. She had loved Naruto for the longest time, but suddenly she saw Lee differently. He was the only of her friends not married, the one that all of her friends expected her to now fall in love with.

Lee had been going through a rough patch as well. First Sakura had gotten married, breaking his heart in the process. Then he had gotten hurt on a mission to Suna, no one could believe that he had recovered so well.

"The gods," Hinata said. "Nothing's been going right."

Lee walked over to where she stood and looked up. "I don't think they hate us," Lee said.

"Us?" Hinata mumbled, sitting down along with him.

"You know you aren't the only one that has problems," he said. "But if we don't have problems, how can we become stronger?"

"Lee, I shouldn't bother you," Hinata said.

"No one said you were," Lee said. He was a little out of it tonight. "You can tell me."

Hinata pulled her knees to her chest. "I-I-"

"It's about Naruto, isn't it?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Sakura told me," he said. "Don't worry, I've felt your pain."

Hinata decided to let go of what ever pride she had and told Lee every thing.

"I've just run into so many walls," Hinata sobbed after she finished. "No one ever would want me. I'm the heiress to the Hyuga clan and I can barely answer my own problems!"

There was silence as tears continued to crawl down her face. "You know, I used to think that the gods hated me too," Lee said after a while, looking up to the sky. "But if we don't run into walls, how can we find the right way?"

Hinata looked blankly at him. "Well, I guess that's true."

"When Sakura got married, I didn't think there was anything to live for any more," Lee continued. "I even thought about suicide."

"You?" Hinata gasped. "But…you've never even shown any ideas like that…"

"I didn't want to bother every one," Lee said. "I got to the point where I would just stare at a kunai and think of what the easiest way to kill the pain was. But when I finally decided to do it, I realized that there was someone else to live for. If Sakura hadn't married Sasuke, I would have never noticed."

"Who-who is it?" Hinata asked, realizing how alike they were. "I hope who ever it is that they make you happy."

"She does," Lee said turning to her. His face was scarlet against the moonlit sky. He wiped a tear from her face. "But I really wish she would stop crying."

Pearl white eyes met onyx ones. "I do to," Hinata said taking his hand as he drew it back. Their bodies grew closer as one last tear fell.

"I love you, Hinata," Lee said. Their lips met, and Hinata realized that she loved him too.

That's how she was standing there now. A long, lacy veil that matched her eyes fell across her face. Sakura and Ino walked with their lovers as Hanabi threw petals along the long carpet and Tenten walked alone.

"You ready?" Neji asked from next to her. Hiashi was dead, so he had taken his place.

Hinata nodded and started down the aisle. For a moment, every thing was perfect. The branch house and main house of the Hyuga clan were no longer on bad terms. Every one was in love. Hinata's breath fell as she saw him standing at the alter.

The gods didn't hate her, they just needed her to see the light.

"I do," Hinata said.

"I do," Lee copied.

"Then you may now kiss the bride," Gai (How did he become a justice of the peace?) said.

And that's how Hinata found her true love. It wasn't Naruto. It wasn't Sasuke. It wasn't Kiba or Shino. It was the one man that really understood her. It was Rock Lee.

A/N It really ended kinda crappy, but it was such a sweet idea!

Neji: Why did you give her to Lee?

Me: would you rather her be with Naruto?

Neji: No.

Me: Then who do you want her to be with?

Neji:…

Me: I win. OK, to all the people who favor different Hinata or Lee shippings, don't get mad at me. I prefer Kiba/Hina and Lee/Saku any way, but I think that they would be a good couple.


End file.
